


The Sweetest Taste Of Sin

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enemies to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pridecember, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto, personally, doesn't see why he has to participate in this lunacy, making nice with the blood-suckers just because his queen wanted him to.....Then again, maybe notallvampires are completely terrible, considering that one of them had made these delicious sweets....
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Sweetest Taste Of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Pridecember- "Masquerade"

"For the record, I still think this is incredibly stupid,"

"Well for the record, your opinion still doesn't matter,"

God Seto hated that response

He hated everything about this situation as a matter of fact, but there was no getting out of it

Despite being, by blood, the prince of his troop, faeries as a collective were still a matriarchal society, and his troop was no different

Being a prince meant nothing if the queen- an elected position, at that- overruled his opinions

"I don't remember asking you," he snipped irritably towards the woman next to him as she adjusted her butterfly mask

Mai, the head knight of the Eastern Blue troop, only smirked and blew him a kiss

Seto caught it, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it

"Do I really have to go to this thing?" he finally asked he spun around, glaring irritably at the queen in front of him

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid it _is_ essential, to garner true peace between our families, we must insure a truce between ourselves and the vampires,"

"Sure, insure a truce between us and the blood-sucking leeches who have been devouring our kind for centuries, why don't you go trying to 'make nice' between sharks and seals next then?"

Kisara narrowed her eyes, arms crossed over her chest

He could feel an apology bubbling up in his throat but Seto would be damned if he actually said it

~+~

Seto would admit- to himself, not to anyone else- that for what they lacked in manners, vampires certainly made up for in food

Ironic for a species that relied on blood for nutrition and thus didn't actually have any _need_ for food

They had an especially good talent for pastries, as it were, and Seto- being a faery, a creature with sugar practically running through his veins- had no way to stop himself from eating a few... ~~dozen~~

"Do you like the pastries?"

Not may could sneak up on Seto Kaiba- evidently, a vampire could

He turned, a bit startled, eyebrows raised as he stared at the other man

He was beautifull, from what Seto could tell with his long dressy robes and black and red masquerade mask

There was something entrancing about him, something enchanting about him, Seto's heart did just a little bit of a flutter

"They're alright," he concluded a second later, glad that his mask was covering most of his face- including any potential blushing

"I'm happy to hear that, I made them myself,"

Seto had been in the midst of picking up another petite four when that news hit

He was almost tempted to put it down out of sheer spite

.....Almost....

"Did you?" he replied dryly instead

"Mmm, I did,"

Slowly, the vampire picked up one of the petite fours and popped it into his mouth, wich took Seto by surprise, because didn't vampires only drink blood, as a general rule?

"We can eat human food," the vampire noted, as if reading Seto's mind, as he picked up another of the sweet treats

"It just holds no nutritional value for us, the equivalent, I suppose, of a human eating bags of potato chips and kool-aid,"

That... actually made some sense

"Do Fae really live off of sugar like this?" he asked belatedly, clearly holding back a chuckle as he reached for a cupcake

"We do, we _can_ eat other things but sugared products are preferred,"

"Makes sense, with your blood being so sweet,"

Seto tensed, glaring down at the smaller man next to him

For his credit, he atleast had the decency to look guilty for that

"Sorry, was that... insensitive?"

"A tad,"

"Then I offer you my full apologies, we really aren't the faery-devourers like so many of our ancestors were,"

"Right, I'll believe that when I see it," Seto snorted back, grabbing a sugar cookie off of the table of treats

"Then why don't you let me prove it to you?"

The faery's eyebrows raised, curiosity taking over as he turned his attention from the cookie to the vampire

"And how would you suggest doing that exactly?"

The vampire smirked, giving something of a half-shrug and biting into the cupcake with a mischievous look in his eyes

"Well, why don't you stay for the night? What better way for me to prove that I'm not going to eat you than if I have ample opportunity and repeatedly resist the urge?"

"Are you propositioning me?" Seto asked, eyebrows raised, more curious than angry

"No no, I said 'stay for the night', not 'come upstairs and sleep in my bed'," the vampire corrected with a chuckle

"I'm sure you can see that the house is quite spacious, and it belongs to me so... you can sleep wherever you'd like,"

The house was huge, Seto would give him that one, but that didn't necessarily make him feel any better about potentially spending the night

"You must think I'm pretty stupid to believe I'd actually take you up on that,"

"And _you_ must think _I'm_ pretty stupid to actually believe I'd kill you on the same night that we're trying to garner peace between our kinds,"

"Is that what we're doing?" Seto asked dryly, crossing his arms over his chest

"Because I tend to believe this is more of an open buffet on your end,"

"Believe what you wish, but from one prince to another, you do have my word that I would ensure no harm is done to you wile you're with me,"

"Prince?" Seto frowned, eyebrows raised

"Forgive me for being so rude as to not introduce myself," he smiled softly, giving a polite bow

"I am Atem Amir, Vampire Prince,"

Oh...

Thinking back on it, Seto _did_ recall hearing that the vampires had a prince as well, he just had never put much thought into it...

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Prince Seto, of the Eastern Blue Troop,"

Ah... evidently his masquerade mask didn't do as much to hide his identity as Seto first thought it would...

He sort of wanted to tell the other prince to bite him... but that would lead to all _sorts_ of problems....

Besides, Kisara had been pretty firm about her expectations of him at this stupid thing, beginning and ending with "be nice, especially to royalty"

So here he was

"...The pleasure is mine, Prince Amir," he replied stiffly

"Please, call me Atem," the prince instructed

"And if you're unwilling to stay the night, then at the very least, perhaps play a game with me? You look like a man who knows his way around a chess board,"

"You play chess?" Seto asked with surprise

"I do, fancy a game?"

In all his life, Seto had never turned down a game of chess, and now would not be the exception to that rule

Who knew? Maybe the vampires wouldn't be quite so bad after all


End file.
